


Tied Up and Twisted (The Way I Like to Be) [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blindfolds, Bondage, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: Bruce and Tony are terrible at sharing. Pepper mostly doesn't care.





	Tied Up and Twisted (The Way I Like to Be) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tied Up and Twisted (The Way I Like to Be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473543) by [voodoochild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild). 



> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (#ITPE) 2012 as a gift to Emerald Embers. Enjoy!

**Length:** 2:29

**Downloads:**  
Mediafire: ([mp3, 2.4 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?ovczp4xpzeyy79r) ; [m4b, 1.5 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?chftjgip55h22hs))  
**Streaming:**   


**Original post:** [on DW](https://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/22597.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
